Core B serves the MSCP SPORE as the Biospecimen Core, as well as the Immunologic Monitoring and Cellular Products Laboratory (IMCPL). The laboratory supports the SPORE community with blood and tissue banking for patients submitting blood and/or tumor to the Melanoma Program tissue bank (#96-099), as well as ciinicai protocol-specific banking. For all of the projects proposed in this renewal, the Core wiil perform a wide variety of standardized, SOP-driven immunological monitoring assays. For Project 2, Core B will also prepare autologous dendritic cell vaccines. Core B will support each Project as follows: Project 1 (Tarhini/Storkus) Core B will support Project 1 Aims 1a and lb, testing circulating cellular and serum biomarkers from the trial ECOG 1609. Core B will assess host effector and suppressor cellular immune responses. We will perform multicolor flow cytometry to compare PBMC before and after treatment, focusing on circulating suppressor cells (Treg and MDSC) and antigen-specific effector and helper T cells, as well as serum biomarkers. Project 2 (Butterfield/Kirkwood): The Core will support Aim 1 (clinical trial #09-021) with autologous AdVTMM2-transduced dendritic cell vaccine manufacture, characterization and release for therapy. The Core will process all blood, leukapheresis and tumor samples and perform all banking For Aim 2, The Core will perform many standardized immune response assays. Project 3 (Zarour/Ferrone): The Core will support this Project with banking of PBMC and testing for activation and expansion of shared melanoma antigen-specific T cells. Project 4 (Falo/Geskin/Tawbi) Core B will perform the systemic immunologic monitoring proposed in Project 4 for both CTCL and melanoma patients. This will include serum, PBMC and tumor sample banking and testing, including innate and effector cell analysis. Together, the Biospecimen Core B will support the projects of the SPORE with tissue banking (all Projects), standardized immunologic monitoring (all Projects) and cGMP cellular product production for therapy (Project 2). Data generated in Core B will be analyzed in Biostatistics Core C and correlated to clinical parameters. The blood and tissue bank data and inventory are linked to the Clinical Trials Management Application and and will be part of the Research Data Warehouse developed by and managed in Informatics Core D.